


Instinct

by nothingeverlost



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seaver, Rossi, and an interrogation that didn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> for the cmpromptmeme, AU, Seaver is a new Vampire Slayer

“He tried to bite me.” Seaver’s voice was shaking, but only a little.

“Yeah, he did.” Rossi gathered up the papers and pictures from the table; there’d be no interview today.

“He tried to bite me, Rossi.”

“I know. I was there.” He was grinning, which she thought was a completely inappropriate reaction. The suspect's hands had been on her neck just a minute ago.

“Yeah, you were. You were also the one that threw me a broken chair leg.”

“Seemed a good idea at the time,” he shrugged.

“How did you know?”

“How did I know what?” He was only half paying attention to her now, digging his phone out of his pocket so he could make a call.

“You can’t fool me. You knew that would happen.” Ashley looked at the pile of dust on the floor of the interrogation room, then at the splintered piece of wood in her hand, and finally back to the man who was watching her with a bemused expression.

“I had a hunch.”

“That.. that thing...” She didn’t know how to process what had just happened.

“Vampire is the word you’re looking for. That was a vampire. You are a Slayer. I am a Watcher. It’s not so complicated once you understand, but it’s late and I’m hungry. I’ll make you pasta at my place and explain everything. I just need to make a call.”

“Slayer?” She followed him out of the room; there didn’t seem to be anything else she could do.

“Vampire Slayer, if you want to get technical.” He held his hand up as he listened to the ringing of the phone on the other end of the call, waiting for it to be picked up. “Hello Giles? It’s Rossi. I found another one.”


End file.
